Happiness Is Endless
by stuckhxme
Summary: The Moon Plan was finally succeeded by Uchiha Madara and Obito. Here, happiness of where there is always light and always winners, is what everyone wants. It seems the current world will end. Welcome to the endless illusion of happiness. (FIRST STORY)
1. Author's Note

_**A/N: Before you lose yourself into this, I want to warn you that this story does take place during the Fourth Great Ninja War when the Tsukuyomi was casted on the moon. This will include everyone's (or nearly every major and maybe minor characters) vision of "heaven" by the effects of the Tsukuyomi. I will be adding Obito and Madara's visions as well even though they were the masters of the plan. Anyway, I hope that many people enjoy this enough to review and favorite. Thank you and R&R! **_

_** -stuckhxme **_


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto

"This world will end."

_ "NAARUTOOO!" _

_ Hokage._

_ "Breakfast!"_

_ Ramen._

_ "Hurry and come down or you'll be late!"_

_ Best in the wor-!_

_ A metal brick, or that's what I thought it was, had come in straight contact with my skull. Aww, that hurt really bad. _

_ "K-Kushina, you really hadn't need to do that…" I heard a familiar voice from a distance call that followed along with a nervous laugh. _

_ "Oh, did you want to get the frying pan treatment too, Minato?" Another familiar voice._

_ That's right. Mom and Dad. Somehow every morning I get hit, I forget how every day starts off. _

_I drowsily rubbed my eyes as the argument between my parents babbled on and on. It wasn't really an argument anyway. It was basically a verbal beating from my mother as my father would just cower in his own shame. Haha, it's funny at times. I chuckled at my thoughts before springing up from my bed. _

_ "Well, let's get up and get started! I've got a mission with the best team in Konoha!" I announced before slipping past my two parents still in my light blue t-shirt and shorts. _

_ I could imagine the exchanging smiles of my parents while making my way to the filled table of breakfast after that outburst. I yawn and sat myself down, ready to haul all the food prepared. My mom. God, she's a great cook. I wondered where she learned it all from. Maybe she uses ninjustu for all of it. Is there any jutsu for that, but I can create one if I ca—_

_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a banging from the door, and voices that I couldn't exactly hear. "I've got it!" I yelled behind me as if my parents could hear me._

_ Yawning, I open the door and catch the sight of a duo of shinobi, a tall raven-haired one and a pink-haired one. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The two components to the best team of the Five Great Nations, maybe. _

_ Sakura looked at me up and down and a vein appeared on her temple automatically. What in the world made you her this upset so early in the morning?_

_ "And here we go again…" The youngest Uchiha member said before I receive a straight chakra-infused punch in the jaw, sending me to the wooden floor. _

_ "UGH! Naruto, you're not even ready! How in the hell can you be the next Hokage if you can't be ready on time!?" Her rampage rambled on and on just like my parents' "arguments" do. Through the corner of my eye I could see that Sasuke was enjoying his discreet chuckles to the scene between Sakura and I. That little asshole…_

_ "Don't just sit there on your ass, dobe. Get ready." Sasuke demanded in a condescending tone, one that wanted to make me stick a Rasengan straight up his…_

_ I sprung up and rushed myself to the bathroom and washed my face, and stared a long look in the mirror. Yeah, this boy from the Namikaze clan will be the best of them all! (1) _

_ Washing myself thoroughly, or what I thought was thorough, I didn't bother to dry the water spots on my back and rushed to slide on my fishnet shirt and my orange and black zip-up along with my Konoha forehead protector that was covered in some scratches and dents. They came from flying shurikens and kunais from enemy shinobis or just plain training. _

_ While adjusting my forehead protector to be centered on my forehead to show pride for my village, I heard my father's voice, the current Hokage did I mention? Although, I'll be taking that place soon. _

_ "Oh, Sakura, Sasuke. Nice to see you here." I heard his voice say. I could hear Sasuke's voice but it wasn't at all audible from where I was at. It was probably a polite bow and a 'How are you, Yondaime-sama?', the same for Sakura's response would've been the same by how I've seen them. _

_ After tidying up my room a bit so I won't get chewed out by my mother when I return by how messy it was, I burst out into the main room where my mother and father were chatting it up with my two comrades. _

_ "Ah, Naruto, you're ready." _

_ "Took you long enough, loser." I heard Sasuke mutter._

_ I would've put up a finger to him, but in front of the Red Habanero, my mother, ha, no way in a day I would do that. _

_ "Alriiiiight! I'm off, Mom, Dad!" I say, before rushing out the door, Sakura and Sasuke following along with me as I heard the door close in the distance. _

_ "Heh, how about a little race, huh? I offer to both._

_They both exchanged looks of unsureness but then soon obliged to the offer with a look that said 'I'll just do this to show that he's not the best out there.' _

_ "Starting…NOW!" Sakura announced before taking off, Sasuke neck and neck with her._

_ "Wh-what the hell!" I exclaimed as I was left without any warning._

_ A challenge, huh? Well, I am the best of Namikaze clan. The Haruno and Uchiha clan can…_

_ "…BACK OFF!" I finish my thought with a loud yell and took off running as fast I could go. _

_ Those two weren't that far ahead so I decided to make a wall-to-wall jump off of Yamanaka's flower shop where she was planting the new bouquets of the new roses of the spring month. _

_ "Hey, watch it! If you step on any of-!" I heard Ino yell from afar._

_ "Can't hear you!" I trail my voice as I running across the rooftops now, jumping as lengthy as I could endure. _

_ I sensed Sakura's chakra was behind me. Sorry, Sakura-chan, but this is all mine!_

_ "YO, TEME! THE UCHIHA CLAN ISN'T ALL THAT…."I began before looping my index finger around a kunai that was secretly hooked on my side pocket. "…GREAT, YOU KNOW!"_

_ I blindly threw it as to where his forehead protector but to my surprise he caught it and looked straight at me. Damn Sharingan! _

_ I saw his smirk as slowed himself down and I looked behind me with a questioning expression on my face. He wasn't behind me. _

_ Before I knew it, the kunai I had thrown was hooked the tassel on my sleeve and I was instantly pulled down onto the cement of the rooftop I was currently on._

_ "Never underestimate the Uchiha name, dumbass. Now get up." Sasuke said, looking in the direction of where the village gate was set, his hand out in assistance for help. _

_ Without hesitation, I grabbed his hand and stood up and as if on script, Sakura soon showed up, a look of confusion on her face. _

_ "Let's save our energy for our mission instead of playing his irrelevant games." Sasuke said._

_ "You know what, I—" My sentence was cut short by the sound of my grumbling stomach._

_That's right. I didn't eat, did I? _

_ The smell…that smell…no way. _

_ "Oh, god, please, Naruto…" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison._

_ "C'mon, you guys! We still have time, just one bowl, I promise!" I plead._

_ Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. "He'll keep bugging us so we may as well…" _

_ Sasuke nodded in response and handed me his wallet. His wallet was all leather and had the Uchiha fan symbol planted on the front and back, his name in katakana (2) sewed on the side. _

_ "I know you're broke." Sasuke simply said before I snatched his wallet and jumped off the rooftop to find myself at Ichiraku Ramen in less than two seconds. _

_ "Old man, three ramens, the usual!" I said with a grin on my face._

_ I leaned myself in closer and whispered, "Make a fourth one just for me." _

_ We both laughed on it and he'd promised to make a fourth one of the house as I handed him enough ryo (3) to pay for the meal. _

_ I turned around to see both of my comrades walking their way towards the booth. I patted both seats between myself and signaled them to come and sit next to me. _

_ After minutes of preparing the ramen, it was ready and I once it was served to me, it took me less than five minutes to finish my first bowl. _

_ "Don't choke…" Sasuke said before taking another bite from his ramen. _

_ Sakura laughed at the comment and I only could scowl at him which brought a small smile to his face or a smirk I should say. _

_ "Oi! Naruto!" I heard a voice._

_ I lifted a curtain from the Ichiraku booth and saw a man with white spiky hair. _

_ "ERO-SENIN!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat. _

_ "Shh…I'm 'researching', so try to not call me that." He said. _

_ "Alright, alright." I said in slight disappointment. _

_ After a moment of awkward silence, Ero-Senin pulled out a book that seemed to be no other than that dumb ole series Kakashi-Sensei reads. _

_ "Give this to Kakashi. It's the fourth volume." Ero-Senin said with a small pervy smile. What in the hell could be so dirty in this book? _

_ As if on cue, Kakashi-Sensei arrives from behind me. _

_ "Ah, Jiraiya-sama…" Kakashi-Sensei bows politely and notices the book as if his Sharingan was already activated._

_ Ero-Senin laughed and handed Sensei the book generously. _

_ "Thank you very much, Jiraiya-sama!" I heard Kakashi-Sensei say so ever politely. _

_ All three of us laughed together until I had noticed Sakura and Sasuke had emerged from the booth. _

_ "Kakashi-Sensei, are here to get ready for the mission?" Sakura asked._

_ "You could say.." He answered, his nose already in the book._

_ How can Sensei read all this much? It worries me about his social life._

_ "Well, let's go! I'm full on ramen and I'm ready for anything!" I exclaimed, running for the gate entrance. _

_ Leaving Ero-Senin, all four of us made our way out the village officially and went over the guidelines and objectives of the mission, something I usually wouldn't listen to unless it really got my blood flowing. _

_ "ALRIGHT! LET'S GO! I'M READY!" I yell for the nearly hundredth time._

_ "Naruto." I heard Sasuke call me over. What could he want?_

_ "Let's finish that race we didn't finish…" He said with a smirk._

_ A look of determination crossed me. No way I'm letting him win._

_ "LET'S GO!" I say before taking off for the tree branches._

_This is Happiness._

_This is the place where heaven lies._

_The Tsukuyomi will instantly send all Hell to Heaven._

_No._

_This._

_Is._

_All._

_A._

_Lie._

_This world can't end…right?_

_**A/N: (1) May sound confusing, but I think Naruto Namikaze as his last name would fit since his parents didn't die in this fake world. In the manga, the Third Hokage did not want anyone to know that Naruto was the son of the Fourth Hokage so they gave him Kushina's last name, Uzumaki. So, since the incident of Minato and Kushina ever dying doesn't exist, then his surname would've been Namikaze all along. Sounds confusing, I know. **_

_**(2) Katakana for people who don't know is a Japanese alphabet that is usually used for words that aren't really often used in the Japanese language and usually refers to other foreign words. **_

_**(3) This is the currency in the Great Five Nations. I don't know if anyone knew because most stories I read include yen. **_

_** I don't know if I did pretty well on this chapter or not. Tell me if I did in the review. I do love criticism. If you think it's too short please tell me. Alright, it's 2:17 am in the morning and I should sleep. Please R&R, thank you! -stuckhxme**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke

_**A/N: Okay, so I noticed that I really need to work on my format of writing and that I'll need to make chapters longer than 1,000-2,000 words. This story is planned to be 100+ chapters for you readers out there. So, hopefully they'll be better as times goes along. Minor characters that really don't have many clues about their past may not have an illusion or will just share one with another. For example, Kankuro will not have his own chapter, he will share his with mostly Gaara's. But please keep offering feedback, I really appreciate it even if it's positive or negative. Thank you and enjoy Uchiha Sasuke's illusion of the Tsukuyomi. The feels may hurt. Once again, thank you. –stuckhxme**_

___Snake._

_ Ram._

_ Monkey._

_ Boar._

_ Horse._

_ Tiger._

All I saw was a wasteland and the body of my "best friend", drenched in blood. After years of pursuing and pursuing, I have finally come this far to live this day. My brother and my only brother at that, risked his life for a village and it only is natural that I should've taken matters into my hands long ago. But the past doesn't maintain its existence any longer in this new world that I'll be the creator of. I don't care if I'll be in the shadows. As Hokage, I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. So what if the villages were allied for the Fourth Great Ninja War. That doesn't mean anything. They all had one common enemy, Uchiha Madara. Even if their plan turned out positive and well and they did defeat Madara, the villages would easily become dysfunctional again. Those pathetic amateurs.

It won't matter. I'll become Hokage and change the world.

The Valley of the End was completely demolished by the fight of Naruto and I. Both historical statues of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were annihilated by the ninjutsu and force we displayed during so. Of course, that didn't matter to me at all. Now that Naruto is out of the way, killing the five Kages will only be much easier than expectancy. After everyone had probably been worn by the effects of the Tsukuyomi, their strength should be lowered drastically (1). Although, I was in the same state as well, but I still had enough chakra to journey to the battlefield and end the five Kages' reign once and for all and begin a new one right away. Easing a slow and steady sequence of breathes, I quickly jumped onto an oak tree branch before turning around to still see the illuminating glow of Naruto's form slowly fading and fading. He's nothing to you now, Sasuke. Naruto is the past and the past doesn't maintain its existence any longer in this new world.

Hoping from tree branch to tree branch, everything was clear. No shinobi or summoning animals to be found anywhere. The sky was still a dark gray that signified gloominess and somewhat a pinch of evil and darkness; sorrow in my case of understanding. Coughing once or twice due to the oxygen filling my lungs too quickly, blood sprinkled itself onto my chin as I hopped. It seemed Naruto really had the will to really stop me after all; I shouldn't be surprised, we were best friends after all. Although, the scenery reminded me of the times my brother and I used to practice with shuriken and kunai.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke." Followed along with a flick.

What kind of petty joke was that, brother?

After an hour of endless jumping from branch to branch, I was more than sure that my chakra was nearing its end and the only recovery was rest. Of course, many would assume that since the majority of shinobi are located on the battlefield and that I could take it easy. No. I needed to keep my guard up. Anything or anyone could come near me. But why should I worry? I'll be the creator of a new world soon. Just for my brother. He can officially rest in peace as a treasured member of the Uchiha clan.

Easing myself down onto a log, I pinched the burnt fabric of my grey collar of my partially zipped shirt. Like magic, the fabric easily fell down onto the grassy floor in ashes. Tch, that loser was a strong one. Closing my eyes, I exhaled loudly and watched as if amused by the visible fog that emitted from my lungs and partly of the fireballs I had blew during my battle. Maybe I should rest. I'll have more energy to destroy the Kages in less than a second.

The moonlight illuminated over the land after three hours of rest that I took the initiative to use. The moon. It was surrounded by the transparent clouds that made parts of the moon darker. It reminded me of myself. That I would hold the shadows of everything once I finish the plan of restructuring the world. Zipping my shirt with a small sound, I took off and activated of what was left of my Eternal Mangekyou. The battlefield would be visible in less than five miles. Perfect. This is it. Nothing can get in my way and if anything does, I'll automatically destroy it.

As I leaped onward, I imagined those three. Sakura. Kakashi. And him, Naruto. I imagined them leaping alongside me. If only that would happen, darkness and revenge would've never even existed for me. But I had to admit it. Naruto contributed into making me this way. Without ever meeting him, I would've never found out who was stronger than I was, there would be no motivation for myself. Thank you, Naruto. Defeating you wasn't easy which has made me strong enough to do what I'm doing now. I don't hate you.

I coughed multiple times before seeing the battlefield camps through thin branches up ahead. It was the smoke of the fires that caused my coughing. Though, that didn't matter right now. After one little branch, I allowed a hand to casually circle around the blood-stained katana I stuck through my purple rope behind me. Sending discreet lightning surges through my blade I was ready to end this, all of this. Let's start everything over. The past is nothing to me now. All that matter to me and the fate of this world is what's happening now.

I heard mutters and whispers as I walked through the camps of the wounded, the ill, the healthy. Of course, they would be talk about me. Soon enough, a rough voice called out to me along with a touch of my shoulder, or a pull of my shoulder I should say.

"Yo, Sasuke! You're back! Where's the others?" It was Inuzuka. Kiba.

Answering him would be nonsense. I simply kept walking until I found the symbol of the Land of Fire above a tent and kept control as to how badly I wanted and needed to emerge it from its sheath and end it all.

I pushed aside the flap of the tent to see a short black haired woman with a medical needle in her hand and the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade. The Hokage, or should I say the former Hokage, looked in critical condition by the way her stomach was deflating and inflating in very, very slow motion while lying down on the futon.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" The woman said, covering her mouth. Her eyes lit up. I didn't respond, nor listen.

I heard mumbles from the Senju kunoichi as she slowly but surely eased her way up to meet eye contact with me. "Welcome…back." The Fifth said weakly, almost whispering. Had the war done a real number on her?

More and more, I surged more electric currents throughout my katana that I could hear faint chirping of the Chidori. Though, the Fifth would never be able to sense it due to the state that she was currently kept in.

"Wait a moment. If you're here, Naruto-kun, Sakura, and Kakashi-san should be here!" And with that, she rushed out as if they'd be there. Good luck finding their corpses, ma'am.

I caught the sight of the Fifth's smile and she turned back to me with a seriousness on her face. This was the perfect time to end it; my own hand was tingling due to how much lightning that was flowing through it. Stepping slow steps closer, I pushed my thumb up while it was still idle on my katana sheath causing it to show the stained metal.

"Ah, well, it seems like Team Kakash-!"

My world will come to be.

I will change the structure of this world no matter what.

With her sentence cut short by the sound of choking, blood splattered onto her chest as the lightning surged metal struck through her throat as her eyes grew ever wearier than they already had become. One down. Four to go. This is my ninja way, big brother.

Thrusting my sword back into its sheath along with a gush of blood after the excess blood was slid off by the force of putting it back into its place. My breath became raspy and filled with adrenaline. It felt as if I got stronger and stronger as each second passed. I had to quickly leave the tent before Shizune returns from not only in the unsuccessful search of the other three, but to see her beloved upperclassman dead. Raikage was next.

Clutching onto the backing of my katana to hide the blood that had sprinkled itself onto the sheath of my blade after the brutal strife, I rushed my through cloud nin. They all had worried expressions on their faces and looked as if the color had been sucked out of their faces. Overhearing one of the conversations as I zoomed past by, it's said that the Raikage may be a subject to death in none less than an hour. If that's true then this will only be easier than I had ever expected it to be. Perfect.

The Eight Tails' Jinchuriki seemed to be chatting it up with what seemed to be a Konoha nin although it didn't seem like the Jinchuriki was speaking right; more like rhymes. With slow footsteps and my eyes closed, I planned a genjutsu for the both of them to suffer. I felt their eyes lure onto me and with that, my Mangekyou and Rinnegan did on their own and sent them into an endless hell. Soft thumps of them hitting the fire-burned ground is all I heard before making my way into the tent and without any hesitation, activating my Susano'o. A simple crush would do the trick; he looked worse than the former Fifth Hokage. With that, my violet Susano'o picked him up and crushed whatever was left of him. Done and done.

Before I could walk out, I felt a strange presence near.

It felt faint but familiar.

No.

It can't be him.

That's impossible.

He's dead.

…

Everything froze all around me.

It was him after all.

…

"Foolish little brother. You've finally lived it up. Let's end this hell and be brought into the shadows the redeem the Uchiha clan and create a revolution."

Brother.

As if my body moved on its own, we both had activated our Susano's. Red and Purple. Let's do this, brother. I've been waiting.

At the exact time, our right eyes emitted Amaterasu and it was as if it was black heaven of revolution. So, is this the "next time" brother would always say? It has to be.

Let's restart this as me, Uchiha Sasuke, becoming the First Hokage. I will make sure that nothing like this ever happens again. The villages will all be united and nothing will interfere.

Not even that loser, Naruto. Usuratonkachi (2)

**Okay, so I just read Chapter 698 in the manga and the Tsukuyomi can only be ended if Sasuke died, but this his illusion so whatever his heaven is his heaven.**

**Loser or dumbass in Japanese.**

**A/N: Well, sorry for the wait. I was busy getting more chapters down and their scripts ready for me to write up. I'm starting to write more chapters in advance since I plan for this fiction to be very long. I hope this chapter is longer than the first. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support. I love you all! -stuckhxme**


End file.
